David Lee Townsend
David Lee Townsend David Lee Townsend {DLT} is an active American e*wrestler currently with the Anarchy Championship Wrestling Promotion. He is the Current ACW Primetime Champion and performs under the ring name of the "American Samurai" David Lee Townsend. ACW Profile Entrance Music: "Ronin" by Machinae Supremacy Custom Entrance: "Ronin" by Machinae Supremacy begins to blare through the arena, the introduction of the higher*pitched melodic guitar riff triggering David Lee Townsend's arrival, as he stops just in sight, Primetime title around his neck, looking around him for a brief moment before shaking out his wrists and continuing forward, high*fiving the crowd on his way down to the arena. "Our disease, everywhere I wander I trail the song of your despair, everywhere don't you breathe, don't you dare?" "Only life, do you care when it's gone? who's side are you on anyway, do you care? wanna stay ruled by your fear?" As the melodic riff returns, DLT rolls into the ring with the title, getting up on one knee, staying there for a moment before standing up and removing the title from his neck, raising it up to show the crowd. He walks over and hands the belt over to the referee, then beginning to stretch out as he waits for the beginning of the match. Basic Move Index * Spinning Heel Kick * Head Scissors Takedown * Back Suplex * Snap Suplex * Boston Crab * Guillotine Strangle Hold * Springboard Leg Lariat * Flying Dropkick * DDT * Drop Toe Hold * Sharpshooter Trademark Moves * "Dew Mist" (In essence, a Poison Mist that is often done with Mountain Dew and variants thereof) * "Gamagiri" (Leaping Backspin Double Heel Dropkick; at the end of a combo) * "Revolution Dropkick" (Moonsault Double Heel Dropkick from the top turnbuckle from the top turnbuckle to the bottom turnbuckle in the same corner) Finisher(s) * "Limit Break" (Half*Nelson Face Buster) * "Bushido Suicide" (Dragon Sleeper With Scissors) Character Gimmick DLT's gimmick is based upon his past; he was raised without knowing his father, and had a Japanese man as his father figure and sensei, by the name of Kotaro Hishima. He learned martial arts and the way of Modern Bushido from him as well. He speaks with a sense of honor, but also with great confidence in his own abilities, and always makes and effort to back up everything he says. Character Attire DLT wears black hakata (kimono pants, basically) and foot and wrist tape in the ring, and normally wears an officially*licensed David Lee Townsend T*Shirt on his way to the ring. In his spare time, he will normally wear officially licensed DLT merchandise, normally simply a t*shirt, and either black slacks or jeans of some kind, with black sneakers. Wrestling Style DLT combines the skills of being an excellent mat technician and martial artist with being a risk taker, both in a hardcore environment and off of the top rope. Other Information Banner Rep: Brian Kendrick Title History * ACW Primetime Champion ACW Accomplishments *2009 Most Improved Category:Wrestlers